Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
by Ms. Sakura Moon
Summary: Sakura and the gang are going to Hogwarts to.....teach! Someone is after Sakura, Tartarus is his name. He'll do anything to get Sakura and her Cards, anything! Summary inside. SS ET HH GD ARW MRM NT
1. Dreams and Letter

**WOW!! I got the first chappie done! I already deleted HHOTHWG so now here it is!! The new and improve Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! WOW!! Disclaimers go as usual so blah blah blah....**

**Summary: A new evil is after Sakura, Tartarus. He wants the Cards and Sakura herself! But, what's this? Sakura and others are teachers! Yup! They teach Japan Private School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is getting transferred in Hogwarts to teach! There, they met Harry and the gang and became friends quickly! Uh oh! Draco Malfoy is hitting on Ginny! What will Ron, the overprotective brother do? And what's this? Hermoine and Harry are going out? And Ron feels all alone...not anymore, Ashley is here to save the day, and Ron's heart! YUP! Everyboy is having a great year...NOT! Chaos insues for Tartarus seems to follow Sakura everywhere but of course, Syaoron will never let anything happen to his dear cherry blossom! With this, our story begins.......**

**Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Chapter 1: Dreams and Letter**

Everything is so dark. Darkness is the only thing that I can see. Everywhere I look, I see nothing. I feel as though I'm on a dark void, a very dark void. There's nothing I can see. Suddenly, a white light enveloped me. Things started to change. I am now in front of some kind of battle. I narrowed my eyes as I got a better look. I saw Tomoyo, my cousin lying on the ground, bleeding hard. My eyes widened as I saw the scene. What's happening? I slowly reverted my eyes to the body next to her, I saw Eriol, her fiancé, one of my best friends. My eyes widened. What's happening?! What is going on? As I shifted my gaze, I saw Meiling, my best friend, cousin of my love, cousin of my fiancé, lying on the ground next to her was Ryu, her fiancé, one of my best friends. My eyes widened as I covered my mouth trying to stifle a scream. Who did this to them? As my eyes adjusted in the darkness, I saw five other figures, watching in the sideline, two are girls and three are boys, all wearing school robes. The girls are crying while two of the boys are hugging them. Who are they? I shook my head and narrowed my eyes once more. I then saw him. The love of my life fighting for his life with some unknown creature in black robes. Black as the night that this fight is happening. As the creature raised its sword and brought it down, I screamed and covered my eyes. I heard a muffled yell. I looked up and saw Syaoron, my fiancé, on the ground, sword thrown to the side, kneeling down, bleeding hard.

"Syaoron!" I yelled. He didn't move. He just kneeled there, not moving. "Syaoron!" I yelled again. I sighed as I saw him move and look up. He didn't seem to hear me. Then he closed his eyes slowly and slumped to the ground. I screamed. "Syaoron! Oh god no Syaoron!" I yelled as I rushed to the battle scene in front of the creature. I ran towards Syaoron and picked him up by his head. I placed his head in my lap. I didn't care about the creature. I looked up angrily at the creature; it didn't seem to notice me. I stood up and reached for my Star necklace. It wasn't there. I frantically looked around but it wasn't there!

I heard the creature laugh. He formed a fireball in his hand and aimed it towards the body of my dying friends. My eyes wide, I screamed. I screamed. That's the only thing that I could do. Without my Star necklace, I was powerless. Without my friends, my family, my love, I can't do anything. Nothing.

I watched as the fireball grew closer and closer. Tears started to stream down my face. I yelled for it to stop, but nothing happened. I closed my eyes not wanting to see the fireball hit, and not wanting to hear the painful scream.

* * *

In the dark hallways of the Japan Private School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a muffled yell was heard coming from the Staff's bedrooms. Nine people got up and ran. Three are girls, five are boys, and one is an elderly woman. They all rushed to the same place, Sakura Kinomoto's room. Sakura, she is a teacher in the age of 17, teaching Divination, Animagi, Transfiguration, and Ancient Dueling with her fiancé in JPSWW.

Eight of the nine people are very close to Sakura. One is her fiancé, Syaoron Li. He is also a professor in JPSWW teaching Ancient Dueling, Animagi with Sakura, and History of Ancient Magic. Next was Meiling Li, Syoaron's cousin. She is teaching Animagi, and Wizard and Witch Dueling, Ryu Mga her fiancé teaching both classes with her. Next was Eriol Hiirigazawa, also a professor teaching Eastern and Western Magic. Next was Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol's fiancé, Sakura's best friend and cousin teaching Charms, potions, and Herbology. Touya Kinomoto, Sakura's over protective older brother, a substitute teacher along with Nakuru Akizuki, his fiancé, and Yukito Tsukishiro, his best friend. And lastly, the elderly woman in blue robes with sun, moon, and starts stitched on it is the Headmistress Professor Linda Agayan, headmistress of JPSWW, aunt of Sakura and Touya.

As the nine of them reached the room, Syaoron kicked open the door, to see his fiancé thrashing around, eyes closed, and tears streaming down her face.

"What's going on?" He asked as he rushed to his fianc's side and shook her, trying to wake her up. Nothing happened.

"She's having a dream, no, nightmare!" Tomoyo shouted.

"Syaoron!" Sakura yelled still thrashing around with her eyes closed.

"What's going on in her nightmare?" Syaoron asked worriedly as he shook his fiancé again trying to wake her up, but again, nothing happened.

"Something bad I guess." Meiling said worriedly, glancing to her dear friend with worry.

"Can't we wake her up?" Ryu asked.

"No we can't." Eriol said gravely as the others looked at him wanting him to continue. "The only way for her to wake up is that she has to defeat or injure the one who sent he this dream. As I told you, this dream is sent by someone, I could feel a dark aura around Sakura. She has defeat whoever sent this dream," Eriol said looking at the worried faces of his friends. He doesn't want to tell the other the bad past about it.

"And what if she can't defeat it?" Meiling asked preparing for the worse. Eriol shook his head and grunted completely mad that Meiling asked the question.

"If she doesn't defeat whoever did this, she will have to stay in that dream, not waking up, until she defeats the enemy. Next, if she stays in that dream too long, she'll die." Eriol explained, whispering the last part. As he said those last words, he immediately regretted it. These words brought Tomoyo and Meiling to tears.

"Syaoron! Oh god no Syaoron!" Sakura screamed thrashing around. Syaoron held her close not wanting to let go. Sakura stopped thrashing around and reached for her neck.

"Guys! I think Sakura want the Star Necklace!" Meiling shouted looking at Sakura who was feeling her neck. Meiling quickly ran towards the dresser and pulled out the Star Necklace, she put it on Sakura.

* * *

As I watched the fireball grew closer and closer to my friends, I felt something around my neck. I clutched the thing and pulled it off. It was my Star Necklace!

"How did this get here?" I asked myself. I quickly shook my head and without saying the incantations I pulled out the Shield and called on it.

"Shield Card!" I shouted throwing up the Star Card high up in the air. Following the instructions the necklace quickly turned into my staff. The Shield card was activated. The fireball was now less than a yard away from my friends. Answering my plea, the Shield card activated itself and quickly formed a yellow bubble around my friends. The fireball hit it and quickly dissolved. I sighed in relief. I turned and faced the man in black cloak.

"How dare you do that?!" The cloaked figure grumbled at me. "I will be back Sakura, and you WILL be mine! I WILL be back!" The cloaked figure told me. I fought back the tears. How dare this man tell me that he can have me? I belong to no one! "No one Sakura? No, you WILL be mine! I will do anything to get you and your cards! Anything! I will kill your friends, your stupid fiancé, and your family to get you! Beware Cherry Blossom!" The figure shouted at me. In a flash of black light, he disappeared leaving me behind.

* * *

Sakura's friends watched as the Star crest appeared on her bed and the necklace turned into a staff. Then the Shield appeared out of nowhere and glowed pink. Syaoron and the others looked up hopefully.

After a few minutes, a dark glow covered Sakura with black light. The black light shot up in the ceiling and disappeared.

"Sakura? Sakura wake up!" Syaoron shouted shaking Sakura trying to wake her up. He can't stand watching his fiancé and love get hurt, either mentally or physically. There was a groan as Sakura's emerald pools appeared.

"Syaoron?" Sakura asked squinting her eyes. "Syaoron? Oh god Syaoron!" Sakura cried throwing her arms around her love. Happy tears cascaded down her pale face, pale from the nightmare.

"What happened in your nightmare Sakura?" Syaoron asked gently wiping Sakura's tear of her face.

Sakura's sob hardened. She retold her nightmare to everyone, every once in a while pausing to catch her breath. By the end of the story she was crying nonstop.

Professor Linda smiled and pulled out an envelope. "If this will make you feel better, I received a letter from a letter from your uncle, my brother, Albus Dumbledore, and your another uncle Servus Snape, they are inviting you to teach your lessons in Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for this year." Linda said handing the envelope to the now listening Sakura. Sakura took it and opened it. It says:

Dear Beloved Niece,

I, with Professor Snape, will be very glad for you to teach Hogwarts this year. Everybody will be pleased if you teach us. Everybody is expecting you by the end of this month. If you want, you could teach your own classes or just help out or you could do both. We will be very grateful if you do teach the students this year. Send my greetings to Touya, Tomoyo and your fiancé for me.

Albus Dumbledore

Sakura finished reading the letter and looked expectedly to the group. They all nodded. A happy smile lit up Sakura's face as she squealed in delight –forgetting about the dream- and hugged her friends.

"So, let's pack!" Meiling shouted bringing laughter to the group.

No one knows, but in England, Privet Drive, a boy with a thunder bolt scar on his forehead woke up in sweat, having the exact same dream.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Please RR!! I don't mind any flames!!**


	2. Hogwarts

**Another chappie of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Hope you enjoy it!**

****

**Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Chapter 2**

"Bloody hell! Who are we waiting for? I'm starving!" Ron Weasley, a boy with red-orange hair and blue eyes asked his friends and sister; Harry Potter, a boy with dark black hair and green eyes, Hermoine Granger, a girl with bushy brown hair and dark amber eyes, and Ginny Weasley, a girl with red hair and warm amber eyes, she's Ron's sister. He, with his friends has been sitting in the Gryffindor table of Hogwarts School in their seventh year. All of the first years have been sorted and Professor Dumbledore has told them that they will be having new professors this year.

Harry took a glance at the front stage and saw nine empty chairs. One was beside Professor Dumbledore and one was next the scowling Professor Snape. "Who could they be?" Harry asked his friends.

Just then, six phoenixes and three barn owls flew through the mailing window. The barn owls have unique colors, one was red, one was pure white, and one was dark brown. The phoenixes are also unique. One of the birds' feathers are all complete red with orange tinge in the end while another bird was the complete opposite with orange feathers with red tinge at the end. These two flew side by side. The next bird was completely purple with blue tinge at the end. Flying at the side of that bird was another one with purple feathers and blue tinge at the tips. And the last two birds were by far the most magnificent. One of the birds was completely green with pink tinge at the end and warm amber eyes. Flying by the bird's side was another bird with delicate pink feathers with green tinge at the tips. This bird has bright emerald eyes that seem to be always shining.

As the birds neared the ground, a white mist surrounded them. As the mist cleared, nine people, four girls and the rest boys dressed in 'muggle' –none magical people- clothing. One girl with dark brown eyes and black hair was clinging to a boy with brown eyes and black hair. Next to the boy was a boy with silverfish grey hair and blue eyes with a smile were walking down the isle. Then there was another pair. A girl with jet black hair and ruby red eyes who was clinging to a boy with dark black hair and midnight eyes was also walking the isle. Next was another pair. A girl with violet-grey hair and amethyst eyes was walking down holding hands with a boy with blue hair and icy blue eyes covered by glasses. And lastly was a girl with auburn hair and bright emerald eyes was holding hands with a boy with dark brown hair and amber eyes with a scowl in his face. All the boys are scowling except for the grey haired one. The girl who was holding the amber eyed boy's hands looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"Oh come on Syaoron! Smile!" The girl chirped happily looking up at the boy.

"Sakura, just look around you! All the boys are practically drooling!" The boys, Syaoron, answered to the girl, Sakura. And indeed he was right. All the boys are drooling over all the girls. Sakura smiled and placed an arm in his shoulder.

"Syaoron, you know that I love you and that I will never even cast one single glance at any other boy who wants me. I love you." Sakura said with a smile. With this she stood up in his tiptoes and kissed the Syaoron's cheek making him blush. They heard a faint 'kawaii' as they turned around to be met by the video camera lens.

"Tomoyo, could you please turn that off?" Ask the irritated Syaoron. The girl with purplish hair and amethyst purple eyes just shook her head no. Syaoron grumbled while Sakura just smiled.

Sakura was wearing a hot pink skirt with green trimming. She is also wearing a pink strapless strap that made all the boys drool. And on her feet was a pair of white sandals. The girls are also wearing the same thing but with different color, Meiling in red and Tomoyo in purple and Nakuru in yellow. Syaoron was wearing black slacks with a green button up top. Eriol in blue and Ryu in orange. Touya was wearing a pair of jeans with a blue top and Yukito in white.

As the group made their way to top of the stairs all of the students started whispering.

"Who could they be? And what in the world are they wearing?" Ginny asked looking at the group. "You don't think they are the teachers do you? I mean, they look so young, they are our age!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I know, maybe the Professors' relatives?" Hermione asked looking at the strange group.

"I don't think so, none of them looks alike." Harry answered looking at the approaching group.

The new arrivals finally made their way in front of the hall. Eriol stepped up and bowed.

"I'm sorry we're late Albus." Eriol said to Dumbledore as the entire hall gasped excluding the teachers. Did the boy just called THE headmaster by his first name?

"It's alright Eriol. May ask why you're late?" Dumbledore asked fully knowing the answer as he glanced to his niece.

"We wouldn't have been late if kaijuu here have woken up earlier." Touya answered looking at his sister.

"Mou! Sakura no kaijuu!" Sakura exclaimed as she kicked her brother in the shin making him yelp. "Serves you right." She muttered as she felt Syaoron's arms encircling her waist.

Dumbledore smiled as he turned to the surprised crowd. "Everybody, I want you to meet your new professors." Dumbledore said turning to the new group. Yukito smiled, making all the girls swoon and the boys grumble, and stepped forward.

"Good evening everyone. I am Yukito Tsukishiro and one of the substitute teachers. I prefer that you call me Yukito or Yuki, I feel old when you call me Professor." He said with a smile.

"You are old." Touya mumbled but Yukito heard him anyways and shot him an annoyed glance. Then Touya stepped forward. "I am Touya Kinomoto, also one of the substitute teachers. You may call me Professor Touya or Professor Kinomoto ONLY! One more thing," He started as he glanced at all the boys who were staring at his sister and the girls. "If I ever found you flirting, or even talking, or stalking my sister and one of the girls, I'll be forced to pound you!" He exclaimed making all the boys look away and the group and teachers to sweat drop.

"Konnichiwa everyone! I am Nakuru Akizuki, a substitute teacher. You may call me Professor Nakuru or just Nakuru. And, if I ever catch you staring at MY man, I'll be forced to use my wand on you!" She threatened as she gripped Touya's arm hard cutting his circulation. Touya sweat drop because of his fiancé's protectiveness.

"Okay, well good evening everyone. I am Meiling Rae Li, I teach Animagi with other professors and Wizard Dueling with my fiancé. You may call me whatever you want but I prefer just Meiling. And, as Nakuru already put it, if I caught you staring at Ryu, you WILL get detention!" Meiling exclaimed clinging into Ryu's arm as he sweat drop.

"Well, good evening everyone! I am Ryu Mga, Meiling's fiancé, I teach Animagi with other professors and Wizard Dueling with her. You may call me anything you want but I prefer if you call me Ryu." He said and smiled.

"Konnichiwa everyone. I am Eriol Hiirigazawa and you call me Eriol. I teach Easter and Western Magic, a new subject. I am my beloved Tomoyo-chan's fiancé." Eriol said with a smile as he looks down sincerely at Tomoyo.

"Hello everyone! I am Tomoyo Daidouji and you can call me Tomoyo. I teach Charms, Potions and Herbology. I will be assisting Professor Snape in Potions. And I love videotaping my kawaii Sakura-chan!" She squealed as she whipped out her videotape and focused it on Sakura.

"I am Syaoron Li and you may ONLY call me Professor Li. I teach Ancient Dueling, a new subject, Animagi with Sakura, Meiling and Ryu, and History of Ancient Magic which I won't be teaching this year. If I ever catch you staring at Sakura, I WILL be angry and you WILL get hurt!" He shouted as he gripped Sakura's waist tightly making her blush.

"Konnichiwa everyone! I am Sakura Kinomoto, but you may call me Sakura! I will be replacing Professor Trelawney in Divination, I will be assisting Professor McGonagall with Transfiguration, I will be teaching Animagi, a new subject, with my friends, and Ancient Dueling with my fiancé." Sakura introduced herself with a bright smile making all the boys drool –with Syaoron glaring at them- and the girls to snort.

"Does anybody have any questions?" Dumbledore asked standing up. Almost all of the students raised their hands. "Yes Ms. Granger?"

"How old are they?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we're 18, same as you all are." Sakura answered.

"Then, how come you're already teachers?" Another girl asked.

"Well, let's just say, we're more powerful for our age." Tomoyo answered as some of the students nodded.

Minutes passed as the gang kept answering questions after questions. Finally the questioning stopped as Professor McGonagall stood up and started handing out their schedules. "These will be your permanent schedules for the entire year." She said.

"Now, I suggest that we just eat our supper in our dormitories since it's already very late. Prefects please lead your houses to the dormitories. Classes start tomorrow. Good night everyone." Dumbledore said as students filled out the hall.

**Ending of Chapter 2**

**Please review everybody! I don't mind any flames!**


	3. Ancient Dueling

**_Another chappie done! Please RR!!_**

**__**

**_Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

**_Chapter 2_**

"Good morning everyone, I hoped that you had a very great evening last night and lots of sleep. Today is your first day of classes so, dig in." Dumbledore announced as food appeared in the Houses' tables. Something was different though, the foods are not the ones that the students are used to eat. Instead, different delicacies of food, mostly Japanese, appeared at the tables. The students blinked and started to dig in some saying compliments and some saying comments – mostly Slytherins -.

"What is this?" Ron asked picking up a sushi with his fork.

"That is sushi Ron. Sushi is Japanese food. It is very healthy and very delicious. It has sometimes raw fish inside of it and you usually dip it in soy sauce." Hermione stated picking up a sushi expertly with chopsticks and dipping it in soy sauce and popping it in her mouth.

"Fish?" Ron asked putting down the sushi and looked at the dumpling soup. "I think I'll have soup instead, you know I hate fish!" Ron exclaimed digging in his soup. "Wow, this is good!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes it is. But I thought you said you hated fish. Dumpling soup is made out of fish stalk." Ginny queried as she popped another sushi in her mouth.

"What class do we have first today?" Harry asked reverting the conversation. Hermione looked down and looked at the sheet.

"We have Ancient Dueling first! Good thing we don't have Potions first, bad thing is Slytherin is joining us." Hermione answered looking at the Slytherin students in disgust, especially at Draco Malfoy. What she didn't notice is the longing look the Slytherin student sending at Ginny.

Harry, meanwhile, was looking at the new professors. He still couldn't believe it. I mean the professors are the same age as them, then why are they professors already? And what does Professor Tomoyo means when she said '_We're more powerful for our age_'? Shaking his head back to reality as he noticed some of the students starting to file out of the Great Hall.

"Have a nice day everyone." Dumbledore said as the food disappeared and all the Professors stood up and headed in there own directions.

"What do you think Ancient Dueling is?" Ginny asked as the group of four headed towards the courtyard on where the class will be held. As they arrived at the courtyard they noticed that all of the Gryffindor students are there already, the Slytherins are nowhere in sight. Syaoron was waiting impatiently tapping his foot on the ground with a scowl on his face. Sakura meanwhile was waiting patiently with her slender hand on Syaoron's shoulder trying to keep him from shouting out. Finally, the Slytherins arrived at the courtyard with an arrogant look on their faces, seeming as though they didn't care if they were late, or to not even show up. Syaoron and Sakura stood up, Syaoron with a scowl on his face.

"Good morning everyone. As you may know, Syaoron...er...Professor Li and I will be teaching Ancient Dueling, a new subject. Since this is a new subject, Professor Li and I don't expect you to get the magic of dueling right away." Sakura started with a smile. Syaoron started to speak up.

"Now, rules first. First of all, no one, and I mean NO ONE is to be late." Syaoron started glaring at the Slytherins, his glare making some of them cower. "Five points off Slytherin for being late. Next, no one is to act superior over others. No one is to make cat calls, only compliments. Lastly, everyone is to try their hardest, no put down either." Syaoron recited still glaring at the Slytherins.

"You know, I think I'm going to like this class." Ginny whispered to the three as all of them nodded.

"Any questions?" Syaoron asked as Hermione raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Well, if it isn't any trouble, can you two please how us a sample of ancient dueling?" Hermione asked shakily, hoping that the professor won't get mad. Syaoron grinned and nodded. Hermione just stared and blinked.

"Sakura, do you want to do it?" Syaoron as he pulled off his onyx pendant and smiled making all the girls swoon. Sakura smiled and nodded and pulled off her Star necklace. "Now class, we will now demonstrate a kind of ancient dueling." Syaoron explained as his onyx pendant turned into his sword making most, and if not all, of the students jump. Syaoron looked around and noticed that somehow they have caught a rather large crowd. All of the professors, including Snape, watched.

"**_Oh Key of my Star,_**

**_With powers burning bright!_**

**_Release the Staff,_**

**_And shine your light!_**

**_Sword_**!" Sakura chanted as her pendant, too, turned into a sword.

In the large crowd, Tomoyo was videotaping intently as the two fighters and lovers got into their fighting stance.

"Aren't they just so kawaii?" She asked in a whisper. Meiling, Ryu, and Eriol nodded.

"**_Fire Phoenix! Come to my aid_**!" Syaoron chanted as he took out an ofuda and hit it with the side of his sword. A spirit of a phoenix made out of fire circled Syaoron's sword making the crowd gasped in awe.

"**_Watery_**!" Sakura chanted as the Watery card turned into the spirit, encircled her sword, like Syaoron's. Then they charged at each other. Fire against water was sure something to watch.

"Wow. This ancient dueling is sure something to watch! Fire against water is very entertaining! This duel makes the wizard dueling such a bore!" McGonagall exclaimed watching the fight intently.

"Sakura will win this one this time. The Fire Phoenix is nothing against the Watery card." Eriol stated looking at the fight.

"**_Windy_**!" Sakura called as a gust of wind blew, and the spirit of the Windy appeared. The Windy card lifted blew another gust of strong blinding wind making Syaoron drop his sword. The Fire Phoenix's spirit was released and was now floating in the air waiting for a command. "**_Watery_**!" Sakura called. The Watery card's spirit appeared and headed straight for the Fire Phoenix. They both charged at each other, but as Eriol said, the Phoenix was nothing compare to the Watery Card. The battle was over as the Phoenix retreated back to the ofuda and dropped to the ground.

"Sakura that was not fair! You used two elemental cards and I only used one!" Syaoron shouted as the Windy card dropped him to the ground, he jumping expertly.

"Hey now! You didn't say ANYTHING about not being able to use more than two or more elements at this duel!" Sakura defended with a slight frown, but her eyes says it all as a mischievous twinkle was see.

Syaoron shook his head and looked at the awed class. "Now, that is an example of an ancient duel." Syaoron said as the bell rang signaling the end of class. "Good bye everyone." The students then filled out of the courtyard entering the school to get ready for their next class.

"Wow! That was bloody cool!" Ron exclaimed as he and his friends and sister entered the castle.

"Yes! I know! I wish I could be as good as them when I grow up!" Ginny exclaimed her eyes twinkling in delight.

**_YEHEY! Another chappie done! So far this chappie is the longest.....I think! Anywho please review!! Sorry if there's not much fluff in this story yet! But the fluff will come, just not yet!!_**


End file.
